And I Quote
by Tie-dyed Trickster
Summary: In which Yamcha makes an offer and Tien, after a little hesitation, agrees. NOTE: This is fic contains sex between an established m/m couple. If that is not your thing, please move on to the next fic, and I hope it's more to your liking. :) Cross-posted on AO3
_Set roughly in the same universe as Old Friends New Emotions by agirlnameded (and done so with her permission). The main thing you'd need to know if you haven't read that is that Tien and Yamcha are an established couple and, in that universe, Tien has a weakness for romance novels, and Lupa and Zology are the main characters from a werewolf romance called_ _Wolf at the Door of his Heart_ _(which, as it happens, I actually also made up the premise of for Ed)._

"Want a blow job?"

Tien slowly looked up from where he was reading on the couch to where Yamcha was leaning through the doorway from the kitchen. " _What_?"

"A blow job, do you want one?" Yamcha grinned at his boyfriend's blank expression, "You know, that thing where you put your penis in my mouth and I suck on it until you-"

" _I know what a blow job is_!" Tien interrupted, flushed and flustered, "I just- where did this even come from?!"

"I dunno, the mood just struck me out of nowhere. So, how about it?" Yamcha sauntered in from the kitchen and rested his arms on the back of the couch, "Chiaotzu's at that lecture on Eastern literature this week, Pu'ar's out with friends for the night, and that pot roast is gonna be simmering in the crockpot for a couple hours. We've got the time and the opportunity. Plus," here he smirked, "You're reading Wolf at the Door of his Heart again, and that one always gets you all hot and bothered."

"It does not," Tien protested, "And I read it because I like the characters and the thought that went into creating this world! If you'd actually read it instead of just skimming the sex scenes-"

"Which, to be fair, take up thirty percent of the book," Yamcha interrupted, plucking the volume from Tien's hands, "Come on, Tien – I'll let you call me Lupa. 'And it was a full moon last night – you know that drives me _wild_.'"

Tien swallowed hard as Yamcha breathed the quote in his ear, low and husky. "You're _really_ intent on this, aren't you?"

"Plan B is having the pot roast tomorrow and making the most phallic meal you have ever seen instead," Yamcha admitted without a lick of shame, one hand reaching down to rest on Tien's groin, "Come on, Tien… let me make you feel good." He slid over the top of the couch so that he was kneeling over Tien on all fours, staring down at him with heated eyes, "I'm hungry, Zology – let me have a taste."

…Tien idly wondered if having his boyfriend quote a character Tien _already_ pictured as looking like him was a reward or a punishment for something, but either way it was getting a little hard to think, so he wasn't sure. "You've been planning this, haven't you? There's no way you'd remember quotes like that off the top of your head otherwise."

"Give me some credit," Yamcha smirked, "I've got plans for _multiple_ situations. This is just the one that came up tonight. So, you gonna take off your sash?" he leaned down again and growled softly in Tien's each and, _fuck_ , that was it, maybe Yamcha was right and he'd been reading too much werewolf por- romance! Werewolf _romance_ , but whatever the case Yamcha wasn't the only one heavily invested in this happening now.

With slightly unsteady hands, Tien reached down and began to undo his sash, grunting a bit as Yamcha moved to help him out of his clothes. The long-haired man chuckled, a quiet rumble of warmth, "Damn, you're pretty hard under there already – guess I should quote at you more often, eh?"

Tien flushed, embarrassed and not quite willing to admit that, while the quoting had been nice, what was really getting to him at the moment was looking up at Yamcha from his back like this, especially with how assertive his lover was currently acting. It was only relatively recently that he'd gotten comfortable enough to say that he _wanted_ to do this sort of thing with his boyfriend, he- he wasn't quite ready to admit more than that just yet. Tien shivered a little as slid his shorts down and the air touched his skin.

"There we are," Yamcha murmured, leaning down and giving the tip of Tien's penis a gentle lick, one hand ghosting over the length of it and Tien squirmed, covering his mouth with one hand. Yamcha quirked an eyebrow at him, then reached up to tug on his arm. "Hey now, none of that. There's no one here but us, so if you're gonna make some noise then I want to hear you."

…Tien hadn't realized it was possible to blush this hard while being this aroused, but apparently it was because oh kami, he was, but he managed to pull his hand away as Yamcha had asked. This earned him an approving look that went straight to his groin and he had to grab the couch cushion to prevent himself from covering him mouth again, a whine escaping as he did so. "Yamcha, please… it's starting to hurt…" his hips twitched and he whimpered.

"Okay, okay," Yamcha's voice was low and soothing and he bent down again, a stroke, a lick, taking the head of Tien's penis into his mouth and sucking lightly, then taking a little more in as Tien moaned, one leg finding its way over Yamcha's shoulder as he worked not to tear a hole in the sofa, and Yamcha didn't have Tien's whole length in his mouth but that was okay, it was okay, because he was using his hand as well, stroking, rubbing thumb at the base where it connected to his scrotum and oh _kami_ Tien couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, he couldn't not with Yamcha's mouth on him, hot and wet, and his own breath ragged as his hips jerked, trying to hold still so he didn't hurt his lover but _kami_ it felt good, so good, and he wanted to _move_ , and then Yamcha's name was sliding raggedly from his lips as desperation switched for pleasure as he came and he was left panting on the couch, muscles loose and relaxed as he lay there.

There was a satisfied sound from Yamcha, then the man moved from between Tien's legs and he made a wordless sound of protest, managing to crack one eye open to see what was going on, not wanting his lover to leave just yet but unable to do anything more to stop him. Vaguely he saw Yamcha smile, leaning down to kiss Tien's forehead above his third eye.

"Relax, Crane bastard, I'm just grabbing a blanket. There, see?" he pulled a throw from the foot of the couch and covered Tien's lower half with it, then slipped under both the blanket and Tien himself so that Tien's head was resting on his shoulder and he was curled securely in Yamcha's arms. "See, isn't that better?" Yamcha murmured, voice fond.

"Mmm…" Tien managed to hum, his eye drifting shut again, leaving him to drift in his lover's arms.

OoOoOoOoO

 _I'm coming to the realization that I seem to write really short sex scenes compared to most other people posting these things. Oh well. (shrugs)_


End file.
